Annalise's Beginning
by Avenger-Ally
Summary: Annalise was just your average island girl, who loved to play with her best friend, Riku. But that all changed when is summoned for Dive to the Heart. Now her destiny falls into a single weapon, the Keyblade.
1. Chapter 1 Jump starting the destinies

I do not own Kingdom Hearts... Sad face! But I do own Annalise!

Well, this is dedicated to JinxtheJinx1212, for she asked for it. Here you go, Jinx!

* * *

><p>Four-year-old Sora and his twin sister Annalise ran around the beach on Destiny Islands, squealing in laughter as five-year-old Riku chased after them. Sora and Annalise ran towards the crystal blue water, and stopped when the water reached their ankles. Riku went towards Annalise and lifted small body into the air. She squealed again and held on tight to his neck. Riku walked aver to Sora, smiling down at his friend. "What else do you think is out there?" Sora asked softly, glancing up at Riku with his bright blue eyes. Riku's turquoise eyes looked into Sora's blue ones, the smile still on his face. "Many other worlds, Sora."<p>

"And someday, we'll explore those worlds together, right?" Annalise asked quietly, her head buried into Riku's neck. The two boys glanced at the girl and nodded. "Of course!" Sora said to his twin. The three friends watched the sunset, oranges swirling with red and touches of purple.

The moment was ruined, however, when loud pops sounded behind them. The three children turned, and gasped when they saw several weird looking creatures staring at them. The first to appear was a large, muscular, ape-like creature. Its body was predominantly brown, but its belly and chest are dark grey. Its forearms are massive and drag along the ground, its hands are black, and it wears a green and light green bracelet on each of its wrists. Its legs are relatively small and thin and its head is spherical.

The last to appear was a medium-sized creature resembling a blue pot. Its lid was black with a small, conical, blue spike on it. The base of the pot is also black, with two short spikes on it. It has a short, blue, lightning-bolt shaped "wing" on either side of its body. Riku set held onto Annalise very tightly and pushed Sora behind him, as the creatures got closer. The three were waiting for the end to come, when three people on funny looking boards flew out of a hole in the sky and dropped down in front of them. The three figures seemed to be wrapped in some sort of armor; the group consisting of two boys and a girl. The girl was wearing armor that was mostly colored in shades of silver, white, green and purple. Notable additions include a white breastplate resembling an right-side up crescent moon and a dark-visored helmet. Her helmet bears two purple prongs on either side, with her green ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. Her cape is that of a soft violet color.

The first boy, who was about the same height as the girl, was wearing a suit of armor that predominantly sported shades of green and gold. He had a yellow cape that is discolored, almost appearing rusted. The armor on his knee is gold and bears a sharp, upward-pointing hook on the outer side of each one. His helmet has a notably different design than the girl's, appearing more squashed and flat at the top. His helmet also has two prongs on either side of his head, which point backwards and angle diagonally upward.

The other boy, who towered over the first two, was clad from head to toe in armor, mostly in shades of dark brown, gold, and red. Dull orange lines decorate the armor as well. Notable additions to his armor include upturned, sharp red hooks on the backs of his boots, a navy blue cape, and a dark-visored helmet. His helmet sports two tall, red prongs on either side. They all sported some type of key-looking weapon, and they all ran at the monsters.

They were elegant, using multiple flips and attacks that would make a gymnast and sword fighter shameful. It wasn't long until all of the monsters were gone. The three people turned towards Riku, Sora and Annalise, watching them all closely. The girl bent down towards Riku's level and asked in a comforting voice: "Are you three all right?" The children nodded, still shell-shocked about what had just happened. Annalise looked up and carefully touched the girl's weapon, gasping as she felt a power surge through her. Riku accidentally touched the tallest man's weapon, and felt a power surge through him as well. The three nodded towards the children, and jumped back onto their boards, and flew off into another portal.

Little did Annalise, Sora, and Riku know that what had just happened to them, completely jump started their destinies.


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning of the end

I frowned as the water around me felt cold, yet warm at the same time. I didn't need to breath, which confused me even further. I sigh and look around, seeing absolutely nothing, just blue for miles on end. "I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?" I said, my crystal clear voice slicing through the water. A single speck floats by me. "Great… I'm talking to a speck. Won't Riku be proud." I muttered as the speck swam away. I suddenly felt myself falling, and I did, for God knows how long. I stopped about four inches above a platform, where a beautiful woman with golden hair and two mice were painting on it. I finally dropped, stretching my back as I did so. "So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" I blinked at the mysterious voice that carried on through the empty space around me. I shrugged and stepped foreword, and three trapezoidal pedestals appeared, holding a sword, staff, and shield. "If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well." I stared for a short while at the three objects before me, thinking hard about which to choose. Finally, I grabbed the sword, and held it in my hands, feeling the amazing power that flowed through my whole being. "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" I thought it over for a brief second, and cast a last glance at the two remaining objects. "Yes." I said, choosing me ultimate fate. "Your path is set." The voice said again, and the sword disappeared from my hands.

"Now, what will you give up in exchange?" The voice asked. I bit the inside of my lip, thinking for the longest time, which to give up, and which was more important. I picked up the staff and held it out in my hands. "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?" I nodded. The staff once again disappeared in my hands, and the voice said again: "You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"

"Yes." My voice ran out clearly. The trapezoid stones disappeared. The floor shattered and I fell down, once again. I landed on the circular floor with a portrait of a woman with short black hair and seven men around her. The sword once again appeared in my hands.

"You gained the power to fight." I tried it out, and found the sword to be very light, making my attacks swifter and stronger.

"All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others." I blinked for a second, and suddenly weird humanoid things appeared all around me. They had round, spherical heads with circular, glowing yellow eyes. They also had two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of their heads. Each of their hands had three clawed fingers, and their feet were large and lacked any discernible digits.

"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." I ran at the things before me, slicing through them like they were merely nothing. I seemed calm and quiet for a moment, before more appeared.

"Behind you!" I turned quickly, and jumped over the beings gracefully, landing just behind them. They looked around, confused. I smirked and thrust my sword into one, then swiped it through the rest of the group, making them all disappear as well. A dark portal appeared before me, and it drew me towards it. I went through it and found myself on yet another circular platform with multiple colors. I approach a small white door, but stopped, as if I didn't need to go through it yet. "Chosen warrior of the light, the first part of your destiny is about to begin. You shall have no regrets, and keep moving foreword. You must never look back, for if you do, you might never come back to the present. Do you accept these terms." I nodded, feeling like I had no other choice.

"Very well, just remember the closer you get to light, the stronger heart becomes. You must stay on the path of light at all costs! Don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all." A black circle once again engulfed me, but I didn't struggle, and just listened to the voice, that now seemed to be caressing me. "So don't forget: You are the one who has the power to command the others to open the door. You are the Queen of Heart."


End file.
